


Pizza with a side of Petty

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Fic Prompt: <i><a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/331491.html?thread=58990051#t58990051">Author's choice, any/any, eating frozen pizza at home because they can't be seen in public together</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza with a side of Petty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пицца и мелочи жизни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540661) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



* * *

It's not that they _can't_ be seen together in public, they've gone out on errands together before in the name of various missions and diabolical plans, but it's generally easier and more comfortable not to be.

It's not like either of them have much in the way of social circles anyway. Perry occasionally has a rare dinner with one of the other agents, but there's really not much to talk about other than work. Perry knows he's a little strange, other than possibly Agent D, most of the other agents tend to view their Host Families as a means to an end. They don't have the same attachment towards them as Perry does.

And while he loves spending time with his boys and the family, he can't really _interact_ with them on an intelligent level.

Doofenshmirtz doesn't really have 'friends'. It's a skill he never developed in his formative years, as demonstrated by his frequent back-stories. And then he was raised by Ocelots. Yeah. Ocelots. The closest thing he has to a friend other than Perry is probably Rodney, and possibly a few of the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., but they're more annoying rivals than anything else.

They are closest thing either of them has to a best friend.

But every so often, Perry doesn't feel like being a mindless pet, or the large empty laboratory gets on Doofenshmirtz' nerves, and like they can sense the other's distress they wind up together, taking an hour or so to cook a frozen pizza and split it. Usually they catch a movie at the same time too, enjoying whatever is on TV or a comedy in near silence. Both of them have a fondness for romantic comedies that neither will admit to.

Perry doesn't care for mushrooms much, and Doofenshmirtz loathes anchovies on his pizza, so rather than worrying about who likes what, they always for for mutual annoyance, adding their toppings from cans, making anchovy and mushroom pizza. After the pizza is cooked, cooked and slicked up, they pick what they don't like off their slices and pass them over to the other person, enjoying the little jab in pleasant company.

Cookies are sacred and shared.

After whatever the movie is ends, Perry lets himself out, nods goodnight to Doofenshmirtz, who wishes him safe travels and pleasant dreams. Even if they're constantly fighting, they don't actually hate each other and there's a large amount of mutual respect between them, if for different things. There's no questioning that Doofenshmirtz is a certifiable genius, even if his execution and goals are a bit twisted. And Doofenshmirtz admires Perry's tenacity and fighting skills, even as he curses them.

Perry heads back home to the Flynn-Fletcher family, both of them secure in the knowledge that he'll be back the next day or the day after to foil what ever plan Doofenshmirtz has concocted to take over the Tri-State area.

It's a strange, possibly slightly dysfunctional relationship, constant fights with the occasional break for frozen pizza, but it works for them.

-fin-


End file.
